


Sunday Morning Thoughts

by spicykaneki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicykaneki/pseuds/spicykaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gay drabble</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> gay drabble

Sunlight had found its way through the cracks of the blinds just to beam right down onto Levi's lidded eyes. He swore that mother nature always did it on purpose and Erwin would tease him for it. Early mornings weren't his thing but of course they were inevitable. The only way Levi could take on the day was if he had his daily dose of caffeine and maybe a good morning kiss from his beloved husband would be added into the mix, he'd never really admit it though.

With a low groan and a shift of position to avoid that dreaded light, he finally opened his eyes. He's been telling Erwin for a while now that they should trade in those old things for curtains. Not only would it be a nice way to change the appearance of their almost dulled out room, it would definitely keep the place darker for longer. But the old man just won't budge; he repeats the usual, "Why change it if it still works?" All Levi could do was roll his eyes because it obviously didn't bother him since he's the heaviest sleeper he has ever met. He swears the man could sleep through a nuclear war if it ever happened.

A loud sigh left his lips as he lifted his tired body out of the warmth and comfort of his bed to repeat the usual routine. Abrupt awakenings followed by him dragging himself up to the window so he could throw a blanket or towel over the window and plop back into bed. Not like he could really complain though, things have gotten better now that he's become accustomed to Erwin's thunder-like snoring. Even then, Levi couldn't complain. Could Erwin be held responsible for that? Probably. He has a good head on a pair of sturdy shoulders, he was the foundation that held their little household together.

After completing his deed of blocking out all light from his room, Levi crawled back into bed, immediately pulling the covers over his small frame. Yeah, Erwin was his rock, one of the very few things that can bring him tranquility. He's able to flood Levi with a whole storm of emotions. Happiness being the main one, but sometimes he revives those butterflies in his stomach that brought on nostalgia from the beginning of their blooming relationship. It's nice to just give one simple glance to that handsome bastard's face and be able to recall all those fond memories that could make his heart flutter, stop, and skip a beat all at once. And Levi isn’t a hopeless sap, not at all. But this guy just knew how to get that side out of him, he could never figure out how Erwin could do it though. Maybe it was a good thing.

Levi chewed on his bottom lip before inching his way into Erwin’s side, draping his arm over his torso while his legs decided to entangle themselves with his. This was his Nirvana, the only place he could really be with peace at mind. That was another upside to him, he provided security as if he was his safe haven. Something else Levi would never admit to, he deemed it too embarrassing to do so. And if he ever did, he'd make sure it'd be when the other wasn't around, he'd never let him live it down if he knew how much of a soft spot he had for him.

His muscles began to relax the same way they do every night before he fell asleep, his eyelids slowly following as the fell shut. And that's when he realized that the only reason he could feel this much comfort is because of Erwin. Erwin is the reason that wherever they reside, it feels like home. Home is wherever he is and without him it'd feel as if something was missing, particularly a piece of him. Levi's whole with him right by his side and it took him years to finally realize it, but boy was he never gonna forget it.


End file.
